On boats of all sizes space is at a premium. Many boats have a galley below deck, but it is more convenient to locate a stable, compact, and fixedly mounted beverage station in the open on deck. While there are many cup holder arrangements on the market, these are not actual bar set ups to accommodate larger liquor bottles, garnishes, and mixers. Currently, many boaters use coolers and buckets strewn out around the open decks and cockpits of boats to hold their liquor bottles and mixers. This makes locating your beverage of choice difficult when searching in closed hatches, coolers and buckets. Furthermore, liquor, mixers and beverages of all types are spilled on the deck of rocking boats, and bottles get dirty from fishing or other activities rendering the beverages disorganized and unappetizing. Having a temporary, stable and organized beverage station topside allows for easy visibility and access, so boaters and fishermen can easily find and pour their beverages including liquor bottles, accompanying mixers, non alcoholic beverages, garnishes and other bar accoutrements. It is also important to have a place to mix drinks so they won't spill on a moving boat, or while at the dock, or sandbar, or cruising slowly as slippery decks can cause boaters to slip and fall. It is also important to have a station that is readily removable when the boat will be travelling at high speed or when large waves are expected. In view of the foregoing, it can be seen that there is a need for a new beverage and serving station which provides a secure, stable, compact and removable location for drink preparation that has the ability to be attached and mounted in a variety of locations on a variety of boat types.